


The last Something that meant Nothing

by ZvezdaMoya



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZvezdaMoya/pseuds/ZvezdaMoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a beautiful Russian (trained assassin) mutant with the power to make anything bend to her will (like Scarlet Witch because I suck at making up cool mutant powers). With Hydra following her every move she must trust no one and does everything she can to blend in, but this time they found her. Cornered in an alley she must fight her way out, there she stands with blood on her hands. She then notices a figure standing at the end of the alley. That figure would be her salvation. Now an Avenger in the Stark Tower she begins to feel at home, that is until Roger's best friend turns up. He's cold, distant, rude, and hella attractive. Who knows what's in store for these two...(pst, I do because I'm writing it hehehe)</p><p>yeah summaries are hard, so yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hydra Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that the chapter title is stupid, but that's ok! This is also my first fanfic so you know, I tried! ok love ya
> 
> -Z

Run.

That's all her legs were telling her to do. Don't turn around. Don't fight. Just run.

and she did...

straight into a dead end. "There she is!" it was a muffled called from the end of the alley, but she heard it. Shit. Why wasn't she more careful? She should have laid low, not gone out. Too late. There were about 7 agents chasing her on foot, she guessed there were at least 3 vans waiting by the exit if she somehow escaped. She saw them now, the agents, all men and all with fairly large guns. They raised them except for the man in the middle, the boss she guessed.

"(y/n), we have went to a lot of trouble to find you" His voice had nothing but mockery in it. Each word was venom and he was more than willing to bite. "Awe what's wrong hon? Sorry we caught you? well your about to be" The sinister smile never left his face as he stepped up. She was terrified. Terrified of losing control of her power, terrified of being caught, terrified that without their help she could become the monster they wish to create. He stepped closer, she could see the tranquilizer in his hand and instinct kicked in.

Orange began to emit from her hands as her once (e/c) eyes turned honey orange. The power she felt drained her, but also filled her with a rush. They would not touch her. She would not let them. The agent knew how her powers worked as he quickly retreated and told them to fire. The once silent night was now filled with the sound of war. She could see their faces and they shot at her. Did they have families? Were they like her? She noticed the one on the far right stop firing as he saw it useless. The bullets never touched her, instead they were incased in and yellow-orange light which stopped them inches before they could tear her apart. Once all the men noticed this they quickly gave up the gun show also. She dropped the bullets to the alley floor she heard them clatter against the ground, well, all but 7 of them. Turning her attention to the men in front of her she imagined each bullet going into its victim and as she did they went. Following her rules, like they were her children. The first one hit the boss right between the eyes, the second heading towards the man on the far right. They began to drop dead, one after the other until she was the only breathing soul in the alley. Her eyes slowly went back to being (e/c) and she stared at the moon. 

"I always pitied the moon, it doesn't make it's own light. It just...reflects off the sun never getting to be an independent source, just a blue light....or is it grey?" he chuckled "Well I'm not sure, but one thing I am sure of Miss (y/n) is that you and me need to talk"

She gasps, where did he come from? Is he with Hydra? The eyepatch is definitely off putting. There was no way around him, he blocked her only chance of escape. She opened her mouth to speck, but closed it suddenly when he seemed to have more to say.

"Your name is (y/full/name), nicknamed "Nightmare", born in Makhachkala, Russia. Orphan at 2, powers showed up when you were 5 and Hydra took you in and trained you until you were 17 and you escaped. And before you ask I know all this because it is my job to look out for young gifted individuals who could be used to join a little thing called the Avengers, which thy the way I put together, still not sure if I should be proud of that or not, but you get the point. I am not the bad guy." he took a step closer, not once breaking eye contact. He held up his hands to show that there were no tranquilizers or guns. She looked past him to see more agents behind him, there were no signs of any Hydra vehicles. He followed her gaze and laughed. "Oh them? Don't worry long gone. Now, Nightmare I believe that you could truly help out the world. I see it in your eyes, there is no evil, no injustice. What I am asking, is for you to trust me enough to give you back your life." That was the first time she saw it. Truth. Trust. This was her new beginning and if she had to fall to fly, then she was finally willing to take a leap of faith.

\-----------------------

Nick Fury, the special director of SHIELD, some acronym for a lengthy organization that "helped make the world a safer place" was driving her to the Stark Tower. He had told her everything he thought she would need to know which included"

Tony's flirting  
Steve's past  
Natasha and Clint's backgrounds (she barley knew anything really, but what little there was correlated with her life quite well)  
The man who turned green when he was angry  
The god who only showed up when his brother fucked things up  
and the background of SHEILD and what she would be doing

As they parked in the back of the building she slowly got out of the car. How good was her English? Do they know what a mutant is? Would they be scared of her? Questions flooded her mind and she walked into the building. 

"They have already been briefed on you, they have actually known about you for sometime so don't freak out if they know things you thought they wouldn't." she just nodded at his words. When they hell did they enter the elevator? Shit. It was then she realized how antisocial she really was. There was a quick ding and the sound of an elevator opening. She stepped out with Fury and noticed they were all standing in a line, waiting for her. 

"She's awfully short." It was the American one, the extremely American one.

"awe shush Cap, there's strength in being small, you should know that" the girl with the fiery red hair snapped back with a snicker "plus, she's cute"

"Cutes not the word I would use. Do all terrorist groups pick smoking girls to be assassins or are you two a special case?" The man with the beard whom she new as Tony Stark looked between them.

Clint and Banner remained quiet as did she. 

"Alright everyone this is (y/n), (y/n) I believe you know all of them. Welp, I'm beat. Treat her well. Training starts tomorrow" He added looking at her, "Welcome to the Avengers Intuitive" He spoke with a smile before walking back to the elevator. 

"We can all get to know each other tomorrow, right now I want to sleep" Clint finally spoke before taking the stairs to the next floor. Everyone nodded some say hello or welcome to the newcomer before retreating. The only one left was Steve Rogers, the 97 year old supersoldier. "well madam, you are on a floor with me! Don't worry I'm quiet" He said with a chuckle and a smile. It must have been contagious because she found her self smiling for the first time in a long time. They walked to the elevator and descended a couple floors "not a talk huh? That's alright Tony does enough talking for the whole team" Another chuckle. Ding. She walk out, it was a nice floor little sitting area and what looked like a kitchen. She followed rogers to a hall with four doors, two were next to each other, one adjacent from the two and the forth was at the end of the hall. 

'This one is mine" He pointed to the door to his left "and the one next to it is yours! Hope you don't mind, the A/C in that one is broken" He nodded to the one door on the right

"Thank you" she managed to say. It wasn't for showing her the rooms, but for accepting her. He didn't ask any questions, he didn't judge, he didn't look at her wrong. In fact non of them did. 

He smiled at her words, he knew what she meant. "Oh! (y/n)! I almost forgot, that right there is the bathroom, you can take a shower if you want, hot water never runs out. There should be clothes on your bed, Natasha picked them out so if your not comfortable in them , you can come and borrow a shirt from me" She laughed. WAIT. 

"You guys have a shower?!"


	2. TinMan without a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah we meet the metal man, but he isn't one to warm up to someone so quickly. Also little bit of Steve/Reader, but only a little don't get excited haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Sorry I didn't post yesterday or the day before, it was my friends graduation and my last day as a sophomore, but I'm back and I've got a whole summer to write my fangirl heart out! Anyway any suggestions for little scenes in the story or comments in general would help out a bunch!
> 
> -Z

It had been 5 months since (y/n) had started living as an Avenger in the Stark Tower. At the beginning she was quiet and stayed in her room, that is until her neighbor Steve pulled her out of the little 11x11 room and started taking her on missions. He showed great trust in her and always knew she would have his back, because of this she began to open up to not only him, but the rest of the Avengers as well. Natasha was quick to befriend her, followed closely by Clint. Tony wanted to use her powers in tests. She wouldn't call him a "friend" but she definitely did not hate him. Banner was so awkward, it took him 2 months for him to even talk to her, she figured it was either because she was always with Natasha which he seemed nervous around or because he was so involved in his work. The God, Thor had welcomed her with a hug the moment he met her. 

"oh you must be Lady (l/n)!" followed by an extremely tight hug

Yes, she was glad Fury had found her that night, hell she was happy Hydra had bother to do experiments on her. Without those records she would just a freak orphan that could possibly be dead right now. For the first time since she can remember she was happy, and she actually cared about people in her life. Which is why she was currently pacing back and forth in her room with a worried expression.

\-------(flashback)

"Aw if I didn't know any better, I would think you were worried about me (y/n)". He said as he rearranged something on his red, white and blue suit.

"Well then you obviously don't know any better" She shot back, she was surprised at the tone of her own voice, but she did not want to see him kill himself. "Steve, why won't you let any of us go with you? You don't know what Hydra's capable of, they could know your coming" Her accent was thick, but her voice was soft.

"have to admit, Nightmares' got a point. I get he was your friend and everything, but you don't even know if he remembers you. You should at least take Nat with you" It was Clint that spoke. He walked up to stand next to (y/n). 

"Your right Barton, he was MY friend. So I'M going to be one that rescues him and there is no way I'm putting any of you in danger, ok? Look I have to leave, the plane departs in an hour. You guys have to trust me. I'll come back, and I'll come back WITH Bucky." He smiled as he picked up his shield. He walked over to (y/n) who was now extremely cross. 

"I won't forgive you if you die." She said, anger leaving her face and worry engulfing it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead

"I Know"

\------------(Present) 

That had been two weeks ago and still no sign of the Capsicle. The whole team was freaking out, but none of them spoke about it. Nat ate a little less each day, Clint keep polishing his weapons, Thor was doing god knows what in Asguard and Tony and Bruce just dove into their research even more. (y/n) would wait every night for his door to open and close but to no avail. Why was it taken him so long? She did not know much about "Bucky" just that he was Hydras shiny new toy, he's about as old as Cap and they go way back. 

"Chert voz'mi starika (damn it old man)" She sat at the end of her bed with a huff. It was 3 in the morning and still so sign of him. She hadn't slept in 3 days and she could feel it taking her over. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off the bed. 

What the hell was that? A door? No, sounded like two doors. (y/n) wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but it bought her some peace. "on doma (he's home)..."

She woke up around 8, as she sat up in her bed her eyes began to widen. She rushed to her door and threw it open, she didn't know what to do. There, was Steve's door, open and a shield clearly visible resting against the wall. She looked at the door adjacent from her. Open slightly, lights off, no one inside. She stared at the two doors a moment before hearing a sound in the living area. She slowly tiptoed her way down the hall until she could see both the small kitchen and the living room. There he was standing in front of the fridge looking for something to eat.

"vy chertovski mudak , u vas tak bespokoit nas (you fucking asshole, you had us so worried)" She ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as he turned around.

"...sorry" He laughed and he squeezed her. He had no idea what she said, but he had an idea. He let her go and turned back to the fridge. "so....I got him"

The "him" he was referring to had been Bucky as she had guessed. She didn't see him there through. 

"And where is the other Supersoldier?" 

"Taking a shower" He gave a small sigh and leaned against the counter "He's different (y/n), It's like he knows who he is, but he doesn't know how to be him"

"He probably doesn't." She saw the sadness is her friend, but she had no idea what to do

"Yeah, your right. I shouldn't give up on him right?"

"Haha Steve, we both know your not capable of giving up..on anyone. Listen, give him some time, I'm sure he'll come around."

He didn't.

\-----------(a week later)

(y/n) had yet to talk to the assassin let alone seen him.

"Is this some kind of joke? Like, 'hey we have a new Avenger, lets kick her a little and yank her chain. We'll say Steve has an old friend who won't really exist, that will get her good.'" She huffed out as she sat on the couch next to Natasha, Clint was ordering pizza.

"What kind of jokes do you guys play in Russia?" Clint said before turning his attention back to the phone.

Natasha laughed a little "He's real (y/n), I bumped into him yesterday. Let's just say you should be glad you haven't met him yet." That's all she said before standing up and heading to the elevator. "I'm going to train o work off the pizza I'm about to have, want to come?" 

"No, I trained yesterday. I think I might have hurt my shoulder." She said while she rolled her arm. "Hold up, I'll go with you" Clint had hung up the phone "The guy said about half an hour" Natasha nodded and they went into the elevator. 

(y/n) got up and went over to the computer. No sooner had it powered up than she had heard footsteps down the hall. She looked up to see a man with a handsome face. She didn't recognize him but immediately identified him as Bucky, the Winter Soldier. He had shaggy brown hair, beautiful blue eyes she could see from where she was sitting, he was little shorter than Steve, but still must taller than her and.....wait. A metal arm? He glanced at her once than turned his attention to the kitchen. He walked past her not even acknowledging her presence and straight tot he cupboard a couple of feet away from her. She could now see the arm better, there was a red Soviet star, probably a gift from Hydra, and his hair was shoulder length. He reached for something and she decided to speak.

"Bucky, right?" She watched as his hand tighten around the object

"That's what they tell me" His voice was dark, lost in hatred. He didn't look at her.

"hum..."She refrained from telling him her name, she honestly doubted that he even cared.

"What?" His curt response made her jump. He was looking at her now, cold, dead, blue eyes staring right through her. 

"I don't know, just kind of thought you would know your own damn name." Her eyes challenged his and she even smirked.

He didn't say anything think. just slammed the cupboard close and started walking back to his room.

"Oh! Hey, pizza'll be here in about 25 minutes!" she called after him. He didn't turn around, just walked straight into him room and shut the door.

(y/n) had just met the winter Soldier, and she was intrigued.


	3. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I OPENED MY FRIDGE AND MY FUCKING CAT JUMPED OUT LIKE WHAT THE HELL!? 
> 
> thats not what the chapters about I just thought I would tell you about my day. Anyway, Tony crosses a line (like always) and (y/n) is the first to tell him. I apologies in advanced that the reader and Bucky don't really talk in this, I just needed to set things up for upcoming chapters. I hope you still like it, May upload another chapter today if I find the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao gli miei amici! I just wanted to say like I fucking love you guys, like you have no idea. I didn't think anyone would like this but holy shit! 13 kudos?! Thank you guys so much, it seriously means a lot. Also I had a huge case o' writers block so I feel as though this chapter is a bit choppy but I did my best. If you guys have any suggestions or comments don't hold back! love ya fam!
> 
> -Z

Buck's POV  
\---------

I leaned my back against the door I had just closed and squeezed the container in my right hand. 

Who the hell did she think she was? 

It took everything I had not to punch a hole in my wall. I know my own god damn name. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, I was in the 107th during WWII and my best friend was-is Steven Grant Rogers. I slide my body down until I rested against the floor and my head leaned on the door. Maybe I only knew those things because they kept telling me? Was the girl right? Do I only know the name and not the person? I've definitely changed...Damn. She was the first person to talk to me like that. Like I wasn't a cracked piece of glass that with one wrong whisper would break. I thought back to the conversation I had with her not 5 minutes ago. Her piercing (e/c) eyes and that dumb smirk she gave like she had said something witty. Her eyes never left me when she talked. The rest of them-Steve included-always looked down or would turn their attention to something else, but not her. NO! I can't think like that, these people, all of them, I can't trust them. The minute I become a threat I'm going right back to Hydra. Steve says he's here to help, but they all just tiptoe around me like I'm some broken toy and one wrong move is going to make me go into kill mode. 

A lethal playmate.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Hydra should have just left me in the snow to die...

I have no idea how long I sat there, but I'm guessing somewhere around 25 minutes because Steve knocked on the door with a soft "Bucky, pizza's here." Usually he would have just brought me the damn pizza, but I think he wanted me to socialize, show him I'm still the man he knew. I'm not. But I got up anyway and opened the door. He had a stupid grin on his face. Yeah, yeah I opened the door, get over it. 

"What kind?" I couldn't have cared less

"Plain, and Nat ordered peperoni" Steve smiled at me, all he did was smile at me. I wish I could punch that smile right off his fa-

"TONY NO!" 

\---------------------3rd person omniscient 

"TONY NO!" (y/n) growled, She didn't care how loud she was, he had just crossed a line.

"Listen love, all I'm saying is, those powers of yours could get inside his head and make him better" He saw the anger engulfing the whole team. "Aren't you guys tired of him sulking around here like a kicked puppy? I don't know about you, but every time I see him in the halls I feel a sudden urge to grab my suit incase he goes all Terminator on us" He didn't want to hurt Steve's friend, but he saw war flash in the soldiers eyes once in a while and he knew he was a ticking time bomb.

No one knew what to say, he had a point of course, but what he was asking was dangerous and the team knew it. Bruce was the first to speak

"Listen, Tony's right, we need to make sure Bucky's...stable, but using (y/n) power are not the way to do that" He spoke slowly, choosing each word carefully.

"I think it's the only way to do it" Tony looked at (y/n) and continued "Nothing has worked on that guy, playdates with Steve, being babysitted by Nat, hell training with Clint hasn't worked either."

"Tony stop he isn't a child" Natasha stood upright and spoke quickly. 

"Could have fooled me, I mean he damn sure throws tantrums like one" He took a sip of his drink and looked around the room. "he could kill any of us you know...He would probably go for the assassins first get them out of the way, them the scientists, then Steve and (y/n) only because he wouldn't know where to find you of course." (y/n) had had enough of him. She walked straight up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt "OOooooh (y/n) you know I kinda thought you had a thing for me" He smirked and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Vy slushayete menya p'yanyy ublyudok (you listen to me you drunken bastard), You have no idea what I could do to him. The whole point of him staying here is that he get's better, I would just tear him apart. You know why they call me 'Nightmare'?"

"Because your really bad in bed?" He chuckled and she threw him to the ground. She did not hear Steve and Bucky come into the room.

"Because when I go into someone's mind, I don't make them think about picnics or sunshine. It's always dark memories, maybe it's them killing someone, or someone their love one dying. Hell sometimes I'll even make it up and it will just be their worst fear. I do not fix people Stark, I break them and I will not risk breaking a man who is trying so hard to glue himself back together." She was about to turn around and retreat into her room and his voice stopped her.

"We've done a lot of tests on you and the thing I find the funniest is, your chasing this monster. call it what you like, Hydra, bad guys, the scum of the Earth, whatever. but what you can't see (y/n), is that your the monster. You mess with peoples mind make them see what isn't really there, You've killed more people then anyone in this room except for of course the psycho we, for some reason let live here. Your just going around in circles, chasing yourself until one day you self destruct." Ton stopped and if had bothered to look around he would see hatred in everyone's eyes, but he was only looking at (y/n)'s. They were a darker (y/c) than usual. He didn't know what he as expecting, a swift kick to the gonads? Would she enter his mind? But she did neither of these things.

"Go sober up, Tony" That's all (y/n) said as she walked away from him. The way she said it was extremely cold he noticed, like he was talking to the Winter Soldier, who was in the room and staring from Tony to (y/n). She noticed him too and stopped in front of him and Steve.

"Pizza's over there, you two." She gestured to the counter and walked off to the elevator. Bucky's eye's followed her figure as she left. Her fist were clenched and he could have sworn he saw orange emitting from them.

"Tony, you son of a bitch-" Steve had started walking his way

"Language, Captain!" Was all he said back as we walked to the stairs and began to climb.

"....We should eat this pizza before it gets cold." Clint spoke up and looked at Natasha who was about to head after (y/n) "Nat no, she could hurt you and then she would feel worse than she already does." Natasha gave out a sigh "I'll kill him next time I see him"

"I'll Help" It was the Steve and Clint in unison they looked at each other an nodded. 

Bucky was still staring at the elevator, thinking over the small bit of conversation he had heard. He was about to follow her and ask for the whole story but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Come on, Buck, let's eat, there's nothing we can do right now" Steve gave him a small smile. Of course he did. Bucky gave one last look at the elevator then turned around and pretended like he gave a shit about what they had begun to talk about. All the while his mind kept going back to her.


	4. Testing pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and the reader actually talk! yay! And he feels safe with her awwwe I ship it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised another one today didn't I? As always any comments/suggestions for little scenes are a big help! Your comments literally make me dance in my swivel chair. I love writing for you guys, I really do. This is so fun for me! Love ya fam!
> 
> -Z

Neither Bucky nor Steve heard (y/n)'s door open or close that night. In fact, they would only know that because both of them stayed up waiting for it. Steve because he was worried and Bucky because he was curious. At about 6 a.m Steve got a call from Tony.

"Are you sober this time or should I brace myself?" Steve was not thrilled to be talking to the man he wanted to kill

"Yeah...I feel awful, I know what I did and what I said-listen, can you just sent '1000 yard stare' up to my lab? I want to check out his arm." It was easy to identify the guilt in Tony's voice. He had a plan to apologize to her it just have to wait until he had an actual reason to call her to his lab.

"Tony why don't you just use JARVIS, that way you wouldn't have to wake me up." Steve didn't care that he was lying. To be honest, he didn't want to face Bucky. It had been hard on him, seeing his best friend withered away to a cold, distant drone that went with the motions. He did the best he could, always smiling at him and making jokes they use to laugh at back when he was small and Bucky was....Bucky. He knew his friend could see threw his act, but he kept it up, Why? He didn't know, there was some part of him that knew James was still in there and it would just take a special nudge to make him come out. He just wasn't sure what the nudge was...or who.

"Thought JARVIS might scare him, a phantom British butler with no body wouldn't bode well on me if I was in his condition." Tony 's voice was away from the microphone. Steve guessed he was fiddling with one of his insane machines. 

"Fine, He'll be there in 20 minutes"

"Make it 10" And with that Tony hung up. Steve got out of bed and put on a fresh shirt and some sweat pants. He looked in the mirror with a sigh and muddled his way to his door to wake up the assassin across the hall.

Bucky was staring at the wall when he heard the knock.

"What?"

"Tony wants you in his lab, It's the 41st floor. Didn't tell me why though, probably up to something stupid." He hoped for a chuckle or something but no noise came from behind the door. "Ok well, I'm making coffee if you want any" With that Steve walked to the small kitchen. Bucky got up from his bed and walked past his mirror, which he had earlier covered with a blanket, and got something from his closet. he pulled the black shirt over his head and watched as it draped only half of the red star. He threw on some pants and army boots and opened his door. (y/n)'s door was shut and there were no lights coming from inside. He closed his door and quietly strolled to the elevator. He clicked the 41st button and it started to ascend. He grew nervous about what Stark wanted with him. He did not want to go through what Hydra had done to him ever again. He was almost scared of Stark. It wasn't like he couldn't beat him in a fight, but in the lab he would have a clear disadvantage. The elevator dinged and made him jump and he quickly stepped out. Everything was mostly made of glass so it wasn't hard for him to spot Stark. He walked up the stairs and into Starks lab and looked around. This shit sure as hell wasn't around when he was born.

"Ah, the man of little words is here!" Tony popped out from behind a gigantic see-through screen. Bucky just nodded and Tony turned his attention to someone else. "JARVIS, you find her yet?" 

"Yes Sir, she is in the training room. Seems she spent the night there" Bucky looked around but saw no one. Tony noticed this

"That my metal armed friend, is JARVIS my only friend, he's an AI so he has no physical form." Tony pointed all around him

"As much as I am flattered Sir, What about (y/n)?" He knew that name, Steve told him about her. She was the girl from the kitchen and the one who had previously gotten in a fight with Tony. She also lived right across the hall.

"What's she currently doing?"

"Staring at the celling, Sir"

"Tell her to come here, I need her to move a new shipment, it's too heavy for me and my suit is being upgraded." Tony then looked at Bucky "All right soldier, I'm going to need you to sit here." He motioned to a seat next to a table. He reluctantly sat down. dark thoughts of what were about to happen crowded his mind. Should he just run? He did not like the machines that surrounded him.

"Sir, she has told me to tell you to "can it, and shove it up your-'" 

"Oh just tell her to come here!" Tony no longer looked at the nervous soldier, but at the gigantic screen instead. He studied what was ever on the screen until someone cleared their throat. Bucky looked at her and noticed her eyes were darker than when they had talked in the kitchen. There was no playfulness to them any more. She looked at Tony with such distaste that he shuffled where he stood until he finally waked over to her.

"Listen (y/n) I know what I said and I know I was wrong"

"That's the thing Stark, your more truthful when your drunk. I know what I am, I just don't want to have it shoved in my face. Where's that shipment JARVIS told me about?" Her sentences were monotone. He gestured to the corner and she took a couple of steps toward them. "Do you have an outline of where you want them?" Tony nodded and the screen lite up with a blueprint, there were certain spots in orange. (y/n) rolled her shoulders and concentrated on the box. Bucky saw her hands become engulfed in orange light, it reminded him of fireflies and he became entranced at the young women in front of him. The orange traveled up to her eyes and the once (e/c) eyes were now a beautiful honey orange. The box of spare parts turned a bright orange also and suddenly they dispersed around to the room to the indicated spot on the blueprints. after she was finished the light vanished and she turned on her heel to walk away. Tony was quicker and grabbed her arm. 

"You listen to me (y/n) you shouldn't believe a word I said and you sure as hell shouldn't believe the voice in your head either. I was wrong, your not a monster (y/n) you never were. Hydra made you do those things, we all know that. You've protected us on every mission we have ever gone on and no matter what you'll always keep protecting us, I know you will." Her eye's softened and she put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Bucky watched this exchange and focused on (y/n) face. It was peaceful, he had a hard time believe that Hydra touched her, but he knew what they could do to someone. "Alright, you can go now if you want, I've got some test to do anyway." he said letting her go. Bucky's heart dropped. He had begun to feel safe with her there, thinking she wouldn't let Stark do anything to bad to him. She had said yesterday she would not let him be broken.

"....what kind of tests?" She looked at Bucky with concern.

"I-and by I, I mean JARVIS- am going to scan his arm, see what all the gadgets do so if he breaks it I can fix it, then I'm gonna see if he can feel things and the like." Tony grabbed a chair and set up the scan. (y/n) looked back at Bucky and Tony for a while. 

"He'd better not do anything to scare him" she thought. She began to walk out of the door when she felt to desperate eyes on her.

"Oh god please don't leave, please don't leave, please don't leave" His thoughts were racing, he didn't now what to do he just stared at her back as she stepped foot out of the lab, but she had stopped and turned back around.

"You know what, Stark, I think I'll join you." She met Bucky's gaze and although she had really only just met him she could have sworn she saw fear in his eyes. 

"Suit yourself, JARVIS I think it's ready start the scan" Tony pressed a button on his tablet and a large machine had started over Bucky's arm. She saw him freak out and pulled up a chair.

"So, let's try this again. My name is (y/n) (l/n), I work for SHIELD as an Avenger my codename is "Nightmare" and I live across the hall." She was just giving him information so he would take his focus away from the giant buzzing machine currently over his arm.

"James "Bucky" Barnes" He returned her gaze and he watched her shoulders go up in down and a sort of giggle

"You sure?" She gave a warm smile remembering their last conversation. He liked the way a smile looked on her face. It just lit up her eyes even more. She was the kind of girl that should always have a smile on her face, it was contagious and he felt his lips curl up a bit. It must have made her happy to see some kind of emotion from him because her smile only widened. 

"Yeah, I'm sure" He began to forget there was even a machine scanning his arm.

"Well that's good because it's a good name. Strong, manly, you know unlike Tony Stark, that just has a douchy ring to it." Bucky heard a quick 'Hey!' from Tony, but he didn't look. He was staring at her truly taking her in this time. Her eye's were a light (e/c) which always looked like she was happy. Her smile was beautiful and the sound of her laugh was even more so. Her (h/c) hair flowed down and curved with her back. Her presence was that of safety and her delicate hand found its way to his shoulder. She looked him in the eyes, he knew he was shaking, the machined had whirled and it sounded like it was about to burst. "Hey, Buck, it's ok, I know his tech is probably more advanced than it needs to be, but it rarely malfunctions so it's going to be alright, just a little longer, ok?" He nodded. He didn't care what words came out of her mouth just as long as she was speaking. It was a thick accent, but such a soft voice. he thought he was sick of Russians, but he would never tire of hearing her voice. The scan ended and her hand drifted off his shoulder. 

"your arm is very...complex, but very interesting too. Ok, physical tests!" Tony hopped about excitedly. This was his favorite thing to do when he got new toys. "Lets see...can you feel this?" he tapped the metal with a pencil and a clinking sound reverberated off it. 

"No" Tony frowned. He walked over to a table and put on an ironman glove. "Next, resistance"

(y/n) had immediately stepped in front of Bucky. "Tony, that's too dangerous you could hurt him." He looked past her at Tony. He kind of wanted to know if his arm could handle it too.

"Will you let me if he's ok with it?"

"....ONLY if he's ok with it"

"(y/n)" his voice was soft, she liked the way her name rolled off his tongue "I want to see" He saw her roll her eyes in frustration.

"Fine, but don't kill him" She glanced at Tony then to James "and you, don't forget who you are or anything"

"Don't worry doll, I'll be fine" He was surprised at his own language. Did he really just call her doll? yes, Bucky, yes you did. She laughed and stood back.

"Ready?" Tony was trying to ignore that fact that the assassin who was trained to kill for a living had just called one of his friends 'doll' 

Bucky nodded and held up his arm waiting for the beam of light to hit.


	5. Testing pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ponytails, backstories, and History (omg I almost put Hitler but I thought that would be bad hahaha this is why I have no friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello apples of my eye  
> The lights of my life  
> my moon and stars  
> my main hoes  
> I'm legit whipping in my swivel chair right now, I love yall so much!  
> I have so much grease in my hair that I could try out for any old John Travolta movie and get the part.
> 
> SEE END OF CHAPTER FOR IMPORTANT NOTE! <3

(y/n) had leaned back against the wall studying his arm as Tony's ironman glove heated up. She heard footsteps behind her and looked up to see Steve.

"What the hell is going on?" His gaze went from his friend to the glove.

"Tests" Its the only word that came out of her mouth before Tony fired off and hit Bucky's metal arm with a loud clash.

"Do you know dangerous that is!?" Steve had begun to step forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"oh extremely...but I think you'll like the results" (y/n) was smiling and staring at Bucky. Steve directed his attention to him too. He was wiping off a black smudge on his arm and his face was lit up with a smile.

"Not a scratch, Come on Stark I thought Ironman was suppose to be powerful?" He gave a small laugh as Tony huffed out a 'bite me'

"Is that-Is he-?"

"Smiling? Why yes old man, I think that he is" She took her hand off his shoulder and gave him a quick pat on the back. "You here to tell us lunch is served because I'm starved." 

"Yeah actually, Bruce picked Chinese." He saw the look he was being given by all three of his friends "We was working all night and to him it feels like dinner"

"So you let him pick?" (y/n) never got to pick, probably because she never picked pizza, shawarma, or hamburgers which is the only thing she thought they ever ate. The bastards wouldn't even try borscht.

"Well we wouldn't want a code green just because the Doc didn't get his Chinese." Tony put down his glove and turned off the lights. Steve rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator. Tony followed behind trying to get Steve annoyed and vey quickly achieving his goal. (y/n) walked a little slower and soon had Bucky by her side.

"They don't get along do they?" He was staring at the men in front of him 

"No, but I think they actually like each other but neither one of them will admit it. They compliment one another. Each one would be dead without the other." She thought about the missions they had been on in the past couple of months.

"It seems like they would be the reason the other is dead." Not meaning it to be joke but receiving a laugh anyway he looked at her. She stared at the bickering two as they waited for the elevator to reach the floor.

"Yeah I guess it seems that way, but the whole team is like that. Steve has Tony, one may have an idea that is on the safer side but may not work and the others got something that could kill a lot of people but it will get results. They usually come together to make a kind of dangerous plan that works but gets couple of people killed or injured. " She paused and noticed he was waiting for her to continue. "Then there's Natasha and Clint. Barton likes to fight from far away and Nat is up close and in your face. They are best friends, but they hardly agree on anything unless it has to do with a mission. Oh and Thor and Bruce. Ignoring the whole Hulk thing, Banner is not a fighter. He would rather stay in his little lab and research a cure for his gamma problem than go out and deal with it. But Thor, I swear to his Gods he goes out looking for a fight. He sees science as magic and can't stand being still for more than 10 minutes." She finished up and realized he was staring her. She stared back at him looking at his face. His hair was covering his eyes a little and she could see his light blue eyes looking into hers. His brow was furrowed as if he was thinking hard. His cheek bones were sharp and helped frame his perfect jaw line. He finally opened his thin lips to speak. 

"what about you?" He was looking down at her. Damn she was short, but he liked it. It made her look up at him and he could see her face better. The elevator finally dinged and opened up. The bickering men entered arguing about how Tony should treat Pepper better and How if anything Pepper should treat Tony better. 

"Well...Your here now" she gave a smile and strolled into the elevator. He looked at her for a moment in awe before she shook him from his shock "Come on Buck, I'm hungry!" He smiled and hopped into the elevator

When they walked in Nat, Clint, and Bruce were already eating. Nat looked up and immediately gave (y/n) her food and stood by her.

"Hey babe, how you holding up?" Her arm found a way around her hand and gave her a small hug

"I'm fine, Nat" She gave a warm smile to the women who acted like her mother.

"Is it one of those 'I'm fine's that a when a girl says that she's not actually fine and she is internally cussing out everyone in Russian?" Bruce ate his noodles and looked at the two women across from him. (y/n) noticed that he avoided eye contact with Natasha when he could. That made her chuckle. She knew Natasha was beautiful and she's seen plenty of guys fall over them selves to talk to her but seeing one of her friends do it was even more fun.

"No, I'm really fine, vy, blin, pridurki (you fucking assholes)" This caused both Nat and Bucky to laugh. No one really knew Bucky was there until he laughed and most of them didn't think he even had a sense of humor. The whole team was now looking at him in awe. He showed an emotion...that wasn't anger. He regretted not going back to him room. Shit. He should have gone back to his room. "Buck, come here and eat!" Her voice was so sweet and inviting that he found himself walking over, taking a container, and standing next to her. Steve had a huge grin on his face as he followed Bucky's motions and made a line for a chair next to Clint. He didn't talk, but the fact that he even bothered to eat with them made the team feel like he had come a long way. After lunch Steve asked if anyone wanted to go jogging with him. the whole teamed laughed and shook their heads. No one could keep up with Steve and no one was going to try. Nat and (y/n) began to clean up lunch when Bucky had said the first thing to come out of is mouth in 2 hours.

"I'll go" 

In 10 minutes both of the SuperSoldiers had on t-shirts and sweatpants and were about to head out the door when a voice stopped the.

"Bucky, wait." (y/n) had noticed they were about to head out and took the ponytail holder off her wrist. "Come here" He slowly made his way back to the kitchen and she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"(y/n) what are you doing?" He looked at Steve for answers but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't jog with hair in your face" She gabbed a chair and stepped up with her knees to gain some height. She grabbed his hair and brushed her fingers along it to make sure none of the beautiful brown locks escaped. He liked the way her fingers felt intertwining with his hair. if it had been anyone else he would have thrown them to the floor and they would no longer be breathing, but with her he felt calm. She twisted the tie around his hair and turned him back around. She did everything she could to stop from bursting out laughing. 

"What?" He looked at her with curiosity. She had a dumb smile growing on her face and her cheeks were turning red.

"You look cute" She hopped down from the chair and took her leave from the kitchen. "Have fun on your jog" Bucky waked back over to Steve who looked at his hair and chuckled.

"She's right James, you look cute" He said in a mocking tone. As he laughed he headed to the elevator followed by an embarrassed Bucky. As the elevator descended he thought back on his time in the Stark tower. He kind of liked it here, well better than at Hydra anyway. One line from is stay kept repeating in his head. 

She said I was cute. 

\-----------------------

It had been a couple hours since lunch and Bucky was back from his jog with Steve. Steve took the first shower and was still currently in the middle of it. Bucky was sitting down on the couch staring at the TV when (y/n) exited off the elevator and enter the living room. She made her way to the couch not making a noise. She smiled when she saw that his hair was still in ponytail and some of it had fallen out. She leaned down by his head and stared at the TV. He knew she was there, he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Is that a documentary on WWII? I would think you had enough of that to last a lifetime." She rolled herself over the top of the couch so that her head was only a couple of inches away from Bucky's thigh and her legs were swinging off the end of it.

"I missed some things." he glanced down at her. Her hair was in a messy bun and some of it had ended up on his leg. He twirled the shiny (h/c) stand in his metal fingers, careful not to pull to hard.

"You know Hitler killed himself, only 8 hours after getting married too, Eva I think her name was." She was looking at the TV 

"Someone married him?" He watched as Hitler's picture flashed on screen

"yeah...I guess Love sees no blackened heart" She gave a small sigh and shot upright when she saw a familiar face on the screen. Bucky covered his face with his normal hand and shook his head.

"Oh no"

"James Buchanan Barnes, is that what you looked like back then?!" (y/n) was so excited as Bucky and Steve's old black and white photo shown on the screen "I mean you look the same now except your hair was so short! I like it! I mean I like it more now, long hair looks good on you, but wow I never thought-" she looked back and forth from the screen to the real thing. He gave a shy smile and turned off the TV. 

"Can I ask you some thing?" Bucky looked at her, he in no way wanted to offend her, but it had been nagging at him.

"Hydra?" She didn't want to talk about it, but if knowing about her somehow helped him. She would tell what she could.

"It's just hard to believe they did anything to do, your so...happy" He had sadness in his eyes and his face darkened.

"I didn't use to be. Hydra would strap me up and look at my blood and have me do tests on their men. When I was 9 they brought me into a room and told me to use my powers freely, so they could see what I could do. There were 10 men with me in the room. some of them had knives some of them had guns. They approached me and I got scared. Next thing I knew I saw all these horrible memories, rape, murder, a sister dying, killing a child. Once I realized it was over all the men were on the floor crying for their mothers. When I was 14 they sent me on missions, I killed, tortured, gave horrible nightmares. It's all I knew. No compassion, no love, no friendship. I ran away when I was 17 and never looked back. Then Fury found me and I finally knew all of those things. I love it here , this is my home now. It's the reason I'm so happy, no wait, THEY are the reason I'm so happy." She stopped talking and got up from the couch. She didn't expect him to give her his backstory. It was too recent, too fresh, "Anyway, I'm beat. Natasha did not hold back today during training." Bucky got up too, Steve was out of the shower. "Goodnight Bucky" "Goodnight (y/n)" They both walked down the hall together. (y/n) stopped at her door and gave him a light smile before going inside and falling on her bed. He grabbed a towel from the closet and headed into the bathroom.

He was finally starting to feel at home here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm gonna need your help with the next couple of chapters. I have something huge and dramatic planned for a later chapter but I need some filler. Should I do Bucky having a nightmare? or maybe a Stark party? hell maybe just the reader training with Bucky? I'm not sure so any comments/suggestions would be a major help right now. Also it doesn't have to be what I just said, it could be something completely different. I just need something where the reader and Bucky interact and I can throw in some foreshadowing of whats to come and set up the climax of the story. Also, I can do more than more of the things above, it might take 2-3 chapters so I mean hey. If there are no comments or anything I'm just going ahead and doing the Nightmare, because cuteness and what not! Thank you all so much for everything. Love ya fam!
> 
> -Z


	6. Bucky's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Yoona04! You the real MVP. No but for real, your comments always want to make me keep writing, so this chapter is for you! I love ya! Bucky has a nightmare and although our reader is scared to cause him more pain, she is the only one that can calm him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> I would like to address something. I won't be doing any smut in this story. I'm going to say the same thing I said in a reply to a comment. I'm more awkward with this stuff than Bruce and Steve combined. I don't feel comfortable writing that kind of shit, it's not who I am. I think I can make a great story with some kissing and flirting and not need smut. I'm really sorry if that's what you were expecting, but I refuse to write something I regret just because some of you want it. Don't get me wrong, I love all of you, I wouldn't be writing this without your support, in fact I couldn't write this without it, but I want to enjoy writing and I can't if I'm writing smut. I'm really truly sorry if that's what you wanted, I will try my upmost to give you an interesting love story without that crap. Also again I need one more chapter of filler and I'm thinking about a Stark Party or training because in either one Bucky and Steve can rekindle their friendship and there can be romantic moments (literally fluff) in each one. So just tell me in the comments if that's what you wanna see! don't be shy, I don't bite! (That's a lie, I have bitten multiple people, but whatever ;) they pissed me off)
> 
> I know what yall are thinking "Jesus Z, what the hell happened to the girl who was whipping in her swivel chair?" (Actually I bet 0% of you are thinking that) but don't worry I'm still here and I'm actually doing the nene now (I can't dance). So please understand that I feel strongly about the situation above. Love ya fam!
> 
> -Z

(y/n) and Steve both opened their eyes to a horrible scream. It wasn't a scream either of them wanted to hear again. It was pained, lost in dark memories and loneliness. Steve was the first to get out of bed. He opened his door and silently went to Bucky's door. He did a couple of soft knocks and got no response. What if he had gone back into Winter Soldier mode? He heard a small creak from behind him. (y/n) was looking at the door with a worried expression. She was clutching the end of her shirt.

"Did I do it to him?" Her voice was so quiet, Steve wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

"What? No (y/n). This was not you" He knew she didn't have complete control of her powers, hence the reason she was not on the same floor as Bruce. 

"You don't know that, you haven't opened the door. His eyes could be orange and I don't know how to stop. Oh god if I did this-" Her hands started to shake and as Steve leaned in to embrace her she backed away and shook her head. "focus on him." Steve gave out a sad sigh and slowly opened the door. It was completely dark. He noticed the covered mirror and the clothes thrown about. He look at the bed but it was empty. His eyes scanned the room and saw a figure rocking in the corner. 

"Bucky..."He slowly approached him and knelt down to his level. James' legs were crossed and his elbows rested on the ends of them with his hands covering his face. He was lightly rocking back and forth. He lifted his head a little and Steve could see sweat pouring down his face. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were as blue as they had ever been. Steve gave a quick sigh of relief and turned his head toward (y/n). she was in his doorway looking at the two men. Steve got up with a quiet 'I'll be back' and headed over to her. "it wasn't you (y/n), he had a normal nightmare, ok?" He received a nod "Listen, I think you should talk to him, he seems to open up around you and-"

"No." She was quick on the draw and stepped back "Steve I only make nightmares, I don't help get over them. I'll be in the living room. Just remind him where he is, who he is, and who is with him, he should be fine." She darted out of the hall and he was left alone once again. He made his way back to Bucky.

"Hey buddy, do you know where you are?" Steve put a hand on his shoulder and to his surprise he let it rest there.

"Tower...Stark.." after a long silence "I killed them Steve....all of them...Clint...Tony...the God" He gripped his hair tightly and tears streamed down once again. "I'm going to do it I know I will, I'll become that...thing...again and you will all be dead because of me"

"James, you are not that man-" Steve used a calm voice but it only seemed to agitate Bucky more

"YES I AM! I will always be 'that man'" He swung his metal arm out and a bang could be heard when it collided with the wall. He pulled back his arm to show a hole in the wall. "See? I've got it programmed in my brain to kill first and ask questions later. I can snap whenever, I should leave, I'm just a danger to all of you."

Steve's heart was breaking. He didn't know what to say, everyone knew there was always a risk his eyes go dead and he would no longer know who any of them were. "First off Barns, you could never beat me in a fight" He heard what sounded like a small chuckle and continued "Second, A certain someone would kill me if I let you walk out of this building and never return. So that's out of the question. No hey, don't look at me like that. (y/n) has your back, if Tony or Clint even SUGGEST doing something to harm or scare you they get a bruise that won't easily go away, so what do you think she would do to me if I let you leave?" His words were meant to bring comfort to his friend, but something flashed in his eyes and his rocking only quickened. He forgot he was in his room, his mind went back to his dream.

\---------(Dreamytime AKA I hate myself)

Steve was already dead as were the others, he had one last target. (y/n) (l/n). She was a mutant, he would have to be careful to avoid her powers. He climbed the steps seeing as Hydra had taken out the elevator to stop anyone from escaping. He reached the floor he suspected her to be on. He saw her, she was battling other Hydra members. She easily took them out with her powers and looked around for an escape rout. The thing was, in his nightmare, None of the Avengers actually looked like the Avengers. They were just shadows that he somehow knew were them. So when he grabbed her arm and threw her down, it was no different than facing any of the others. She eve said the same thing.

"Bucky? This isn't you! Stop, you're going to regret this! Please stop!" It was definitely her voice, just as the rest had been their voices as well. The thing that was different is that when he pulled out his gun to shot her eyes changed. The black shadow kept its form but where the eyes shown turned that beautiful honey orange he knew where hers. It was the only one to show even a little bit of a resemblance to the person it shadowed, which terrified him. He wanted to stop, to save her, but his finger pulled the trigger and the eyes turned back into a shadow. the last thing he remembered was standing at the entrance of the Tower as the bodies were being rolled out. An agent had walked up to him and ruffled his hair. 3 words to make a grown man weep.

"Time for wiping" 

\---------(who thought it was a good idea to give me an Archive account?)

"Oh god she's dead! I killed her! oh god, oh god, oh god" Bucky was trembling and his voice was quiet and distant. Steve knew he wasn't really there. 

"Hey Buck, let's take a walk" He grabbed Barnes' arm and lightly lifted him up. He followed blindly not really knowing he was moving. he just repeated 'I killed her' under his breath over and over again. Steve lead him into the living room where (y/n) was staring out the gigantic window at the city below her. "James look. (y/n) alive. She's right there" She turned around and saw a disheveled Bucky pouring over himself saying something under his breath

"Steve?" (y/n) stepped closer 

"He thinks he killed you, I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry I just couldn't see him like that" Steve moved Bucky a little closer and let go of his shoulder. "I'm going to go back to bed, not that I'll actually get sleep, but that's where I'll be if you need me" he saw that she was ok with what he was doing and slowly sulked back to his room. (y/n) walked a little closer to him and heard what he was finally whispering

"I killed her"

"No, Buck, you didn't" She put her hand on his metal arm causing him to look up. His eyes grew wide and he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to let go in fear of this being another nightmare. She put a hand on the back of his hair and the other wrapped around his back. "Hey hon, it's ok. you didn't hurt me, you didn't hurt any of us" She felt him shake and she petted his hair. She never wanted him to feel this way, sad, lost, terrified. (y/n) could feel his strong arms around her. They were gripping her tightly but careful not to hurt her. She could feel the cold metal against her skin and the 'normal' arm was moving up and down her side. There is no place she would rather be than right there. That was when she was forced to acknowledge her feelings for him. She liked his quiet shy voice and the way he was scared of just about everything. She liked the power he had despite that. She liked the way his hair would fall over his face and the mysterious aura it gave him, but most of all she liked his arm. She couldn't care less what it was made of or the fact that he hated it. That arm was Bucky's. 

"I thought-" She took his shoulders and moved him so he was standing in front of her. She looked him in the eyes and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I'm afraid of myself. Afraid of what I could do, I'm broken (y/n)." He moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"No one else is. Sure, we in no way want you to go back to being Hydra's machine, but we aren't scared of YOU" She put emphasize on the 'you' hoping he understood what he was getting at. He seemed to understand and he looked like he was calming down.

She stayed there with him making idle conversation for what would end up being 3 hours. Once he saw her trying desperately to keep her eyes open he told her he was tired and he wanted to try and sleep. He was lying of course. He would happily stay there and talk with her until the sun came up, but she had done enough for him, she should get some sleep. She stood up and followed him to his room.

"Hey if you need us, Steve's in there and I'm right here. Don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks"

"Goodnight Bucky"

"Goodnight (y/n)" before he had fully entered his room he heard one last thing from the tired Russian

"Vy ne narushena" She gave a meaningful smile and closed her bedroom door

He stared at her door for a moment before climbing into his bed. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He thought of her last words before sleep stole him away

"You are not broken."


	7. Poptarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I filled up my trashcan with crumbled up pieces of paper trying to come up with a good story I looked back on some of the comments and had an idea! Thank you Angel Angel and Yoona04 for the idea! So Bucky and the reader train together (hehe) and then there's a stark party! Which will also be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this and the next chapter will be the last filler and then you will all see how fucked up my mind really is. The next chapter will be out later today (or tonight, or tomorrow, depending on where you live I guess)
> 
> OH! so I asked my friend who he thought I was if I was an avenger and I kid you not he said Loki, Steve and Ultron combined. The only reason he said is because and I quote "You do what you want, but can't for the life of you talk to boys. Oh and sweetheart your a little messed up in the brain soooo there's that".....thanks Ty anyway as always love you fam!
> 
> -Z

A couple of weeks had past since the nightmare and he seemed to be doing better. The nightmares didn't go away completely, but they slowly became fewer and fewer. He seemed to be going back to normal albeit not as fast as everyone had hoped. He still didn't have full conversations with everyone, only a select few. Of course (y/n), she made him feel safe and he loved being around her. Steve was easy to talk to for Bucky, it was like they weren't even separated for 70 years. And for some strange reason he even enjoyed talking to the shy scientist, Banner. Maybe it was because he was just as quiet and never pushed him for information or maybe it was because they could relate to one another. He wouldn't go near Natasha or Clint, he refused. They didn't take it personally, they would just give each other looks and leave the room so he would feel more comfortable. He hadn't seen Stark around lately, in fact none of them had. That is until he came barging in Steve, (y/n) and Bucky's kitchen covered in grease from head to toe. All the others were also present in the kitchen as well. (y/n) still didn't know why everyone always went to their kitchen, they each had one of their own. But each morning she would wake up and there they all would be stealing her coffee and poptarts. Her and Thor would always fight over them and they would end up splitting it. She figured the reason was because Steve always restocked the kitchen. He was actually the only to do so, he liked having them all there like a family. That is why when Tony barged in Clint was stealing Nat's bacon, (y/n) was on Thor's back trying to get the last poptart, Bucky and Bruce were watching that exchange and Steve was reading the newspaper.

"dat' yego zdes' (Give it here)" Her arms were too short to reach out to and grab it but she could stop him from eating it

"Your little foreign words mean nothing to me Lady (y/n)" Thor gave a hearty laugh. (y/n) was glad he had come back to visit them and Jane. WAS. But now he had taken her poptart and it got personal.

"I'm smaller, I need the nutrients more!" Another laugh from Thor and a couple chuckles from around the room. 

"She has a point Thor, she's awful short, like a teen that hasn't reached puberty yet. She's gonna need extra 'nutrients' so her bones are full and strong"

"I hate you Barton"

"Kids, kids, I come baring gift's calm down and listen to me" Tony finally spoke, witnessing the whole thing with a gigantic smile plastered on his face. He pulled a box of poptarts from behind his back and (y/n) hopped down off of Thor and bounded over his way. She opened the box and took one out. She looked at Thor and stuck out her tongue before walking over to her favorite Captain and sitting down beside him.

"Stark why are you covered In oil?" Natasha was looking at Clint who had succeeded in stealing her last strip of bacon. 

"What? This? oh just you know doing super sciencey things that required more intelligence than all of you have combined, except for Banner of course, you wouldn't understand if I told you" He walked past Thor giving him a little pat on the shoulder and going to the fridge to pull out some milk.

"As much as we all want to hear about your bromance with Bruce" Natasha gave him a little smile and he returned it before blushing a little and looking down at the table "There's something else on your mind, you wouldn't be bothering us this early if there wasn't" Tony gave her a fake look of hurt 

"'Bothering'? My dear, I like to think of it as 'blessing' you all with my presence" 

"Well that is because you are arrogant and full of yourself" (y/n) probably wouldn't have laughed if Thor didn't have a dumb smirk on his face while he said it. She almost chocked on her food and had to gulp down Steve's water. That earned her a glare from Tony

"Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by the living Tarzan, I am here to invite you all to my banquet...Well it's not so much an 'invite' as I'm forcing you all to go, Oh yes that includes you Icecube" He was looking at Bucky who had a look of distain on his face. "It's also not so much a 'banquet' as a 'party', but if I don't label it as such Pepper won't let me have it so you know, dress up, look pretty, etc. etc." Tony turned, still carrying the carton of milk and walked back to the elevator "Oh by the way it's at 8....tonight!" 

"Great, I'll have to cancel my plans now" Clint heaved out a sigh sending a rippling laughter throughout the kitchen "What, you dicks don't think I have plans?" 

"No, Clint, we KNOW you don't have plans" Steve chuckled and set down his newspaper "Well gang, looks like we have a party tonight"

"I am ecstatic." (y/n) stood up and threw away her wrapper. She hated his parties, they were so boring. 

"Hey (y/n) your meeting me in my room at 6, don't be late" Nat had a huge smile on her face. (y/n) grunted and faked a smile as she walked down the hall to her room. The Avengers dispersed and Bucky went down to train. He timed it so no one else would be down there. He didn't mind if there were, but he liked being able to think without any other noise than him in the room. He was throwing punches at a punching bag and thinking about how to act at the part. He did not want to go, not in the slightest. He would have to talk to people he didn't know. Fake smiles and oh god...dancing. He didn't use to hate it, but he had no idea how to do it anymore. As he concentrated his nerves on the bag he didn't hear the small steps behind him. She stared at his back. His muscles were well defined and the sweat only outlined them more. His shirt was off and his sweatpants were a little low and she could see the V line. She watched his mechanical arm work. It was fast and the little gears that were visible were moving with him. She giggled to herself when she saw his hair was in a ponytail. He heard a slight shuffle behind him and quickly turned around. She was leaning on a nearby treadmill. She was wearing a sports bra and some black sweatpants, her hair was in a French braid but some of it was already falling out. He thought she looked absolutely stunning, so natural. She gave him a smile when she saw his gawking.

"Like what you see?" She laughed as he opened his mouth but quickly closed it. She cold have sworn he began to blush. "I like your hair" She walked forward and swished it with her hand. He smiled

"Yeah, it's grown on me" God he wanted to kiss her. He knew he cared about her that day in the lab. She had stepped in front of him to protect him and he vowed to himself to do the same for her. "So you here to train?"

"yeah, I wanted to before Starks stupid party" She rolled her eyes and he smiled.

"Do you want to spar?"

"Oh Barnes you have no idea what your getting to." She threw down her towel signaling to him she was up for it. "I won't even use my powers" Her smirk could have killed him

"Your going to regret that, doll" She loved when he called her that and the best part, she had never heard him say it to anyone else. 

They started the match. Hell yeah his arm was strong, but she was quick. Quicker than him and much smaller so she had no problem ducking the punches. She knew he was going easy on her not to hurt her. They went on like that, occasionally hitting each other, but nothing too ruff where it could cause a bruise. She knew her stamina was nothing compared to his so when she started to tire out she saved as much energy as she could for a final blow. He did not know this and saw his chance to end it. He grabbed both her hands and twisted her around so his chest was on her back. 

"I win" She felt his breath on her ear and she gave a sly smile. She took her right leg and entangled it in his. She pulled forward and when her hands got free, they grabbed his one hand and forced him to the ground. She was on top of his chest, her breath was shaky but her smile was confident.

"Did you soldier?" He chuckled. Sure she had pinned him, but she was now out of energy. With one fell swoop he had turned her over so that he was now on top and holding her arms above her head

"yeah, I think I did"

"der'mo (shit)" She puffed out some air to get the hair away form her face. If anyone had walked in on them it would not look like Bucky had just pinned her in a duel (if ya know what I mean). He hesitated and didn't move. She was so beautiful. The sweat glistened her face and her eyes were fixed on him. She knew the position they were in. A shirtless James and a sports bra (y/n). He was on top on her on the floor and her arms were pinned above her head. She felt a blush creep it's way upon her cheek. He leaned down slowly, his eyes darting to her lips. Their lips connected and he could taste the sweetness of her lips. Dear god he never wanted to pull away. He gently let go of her hands and his metal hand caressed her check, his lips never leaving hers. She moved a bit of his hair out of the way and put one of her hands on his chest. It was a deep kiss, full of words he didn't think he could ever say but that didn't matter, she knew. Her mind went blank, how long had she waited for this moment? She had no idea but the warmth he gave off just with his lips was enough to make her melt. She sat up a bit to connect better with his thin, hot lips but he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Their breath mingled with one another. "Bucky..." Her voice was so soft, so loving, but he quickly got up and grabbed his hoodie from a near by bench. Without looking at her he walk (but looked to her as though he sprinted) away from her and went into the elevator. She let her head fall back on the concrete. Her sigh echoed through the now empty room.

"Damn it!" He yelled to himself as he put his forehead against the elevator. It was cold and it felt good against his now hot body. He tried to contain himself but she was just so tantalizing. He shouldn't have done it but damn he was glad he did even if it as just once. She deserved better, someone who could take care of her without a metal arm. He put his hand to the place she had touched, which happened to be his over his pounding heart. She was too sweet for him, to fragile. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk to her anymore, not like before. Why did he do it? Damn it, he would miss her. The elevator opened and Steve was standing there. 

"God Barnes, I thought I was going to have search this whole tower! Come on take a shower, Me and Bruce got you a suit-well its more like a dress shirt, a vest, and a tie" Bucky gave a nod. Act normal Bucky, you would not want them figuring out and teasing you the whole night. 

"Natasha?" (y/n) entered her room and noticed dresses thrown about

"Where are you! Help me get in this glupo kusok der'ma (Stupid piece of shit)" Nat came out of the bathroom and turned around to show an unzipped zipper. (y/n) laughed and zipped it up looking at the dress

"And who would my darling Nat be trying to impress tonight? would it be a certain...nerdy...tall...angry scientist?" She had to laugh at the death stare she was being given. 

"Well little miss 'I have a thing for the guy with the metal arm' pick a dress so we can turn heads ok?" (y/n)'s cheeks began to burn when she thought of the kiss they had shared. She looked at the dress in front of her trying to hide it from her mother-I mean friend.

She picked a beautiful black dress that would fit her shape and went in the bathroom to try it on. (here's a pick: http://www.2inc.net/image/cache/data/20131019/formal-dresses/Amazing-Beautiful-Olive-Satin-Spaghetti-Straps-Beading-Belt-Party-Dresses-Asymmetrical-A-Line_pid_22531_88-800x800.jpg) She walked out and gave a little twirl? 

"Well?" She smiled at the red head. 

"Even I might try and get you into my bed tonight!" They laughed at each other and started doing hair and make up. At about 7:45 they were ready and headed to the party. It was on the top floor which (y/n) was nervous about. She wasn't a fan of heights. As they headed up Nat turned to (y/n) and asked her a simple question.

"So you and the soldier kissed right?"


	8. Hydra Still Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Hydra ruins everything! Maybe they just wanted to party? Doesn't matter they are still dickheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does doing two chapters a day prove I don't have a life?
> 
> Current status: whipping in my swivel chair.
> 
> So uhmm next chapter is gonna be...interesting... : )
> 
> Your support is better than Bucky asking for a dance, love you fam!
> 
> -Z

(y/n) wasn't sure if her face had gone pale, or an extreme red color. Fucking Natasha, she always found out.

"Yep" She figured she would just have to be calm about it. It happened, she loved it, whatever.

"Thank God! Clint owes me $20" She laughed and when she saw (y/n) face she laughed harder "Oh please Nightmare, the longing stares he gave you, the quick flirty smiles you aimed at him, and you thought I-ME- wouldn't see it? Your must be dreaming" The elevator opened to quite the sight. There were rich people everywhere dressed in elegant ball gowns. One women was literally fanning herself with $50 bills. There were 3 bars and Tony was tending to one of them. They both walked over and he immediately gave them a white Russian and some apple juice. "Oh no, (y/n), no you are drinking a real drink tonight"

"No I'm not" She grabbed the apple juice and drank it in spite of Natasha's glare.

"A Russian that doesn't drink? unbelievable" Nat sipped her drink scanning the room

"Looking for someone Black Widow?" She had on a challenging smile that made both Nat and Tony laugh. Nat shook her head and sighed

"Just shut up and drink your damn apple juice" She must have seen him because her smile widened and she turned around to face the bar

"The target has been spotted"(y/n) pretended to talk into an ear piece and Tony decided this was too fun to pass up

"Thank you Nightmare, Keep an out from the bar, I'm thinking we send in Romanoff to take him out...dancing of course" They started giggling like school kids and Natasha rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh

"I'm going to take both of you out if you don't shut up" Tony refilled her drink and walked out from behind the bar

"Sorry Romanoff, but it looks like I already have a dance partner, and she looks quite ravishing" He had grin on his face as he headed Pepper's way.

".....Hey Nat I have a dare for you" (y/n) smile reminded Nat of one she had seen on Loki once, and she was not excited.

\--------------------------

Bucky stared at the mirror, his white shirt was rolled up to his elbows and his vest was unbuttoned. His tie was a little loose and he refused to let Bruce or Steve touch it.

"Man of metal! Rogers has ask me to escort you to the living room so we may partake in the feast hosted by the other Man of metal." Thor walked in. He was wearing a normal shirt with normal pants and a jacket. Bucky followed his rather large footsteps into the living room.

"Why can't I wear what Zeus is wearing?" He pleaded at Steve

"I am not Zeus-my name is not Zeus" Thor had quietly stated to Bruce who just shook his head 

"Bucky you look great. Come on, lets try and have some fun ok?" Steve patted his shoulder and strolled into the elevator.

When they reached the party Bucky immediately tried to turn around and walk out, but both Thor and Steve took his arms and more or less dragged him to the nearest food bar. He grumbled under his breath the whole. He took a beer from a roaming waiter as did the other 3.

"Well gentlemen, I am going to experience the festivities" Thor gave a goofy smile and strutted off. Bruce was staring at someone and began to fumble about.

"You know what I-uh-I'm just going to go get a drink-another drink...I'll catch up with you guys later" Banner made his way into the crowd almost as if he was hiding, leaving the two supersoldiers. Steve stood there quiet enjoying the scenery when his friend began to talk.

"You remember that time we were throwing stones? We were about 7 or 8 I think.." He glanced sideways at Steve and saw his almost laughing "You told me not to throw to hard or I would break something."

"And sure enough a rock went right threw Ms. Hunt's window" Steve gave a nostalgic laugh and Bucky followed suit.

"Yeah, and when we got back she had called the Mother on us. I remember her yelling at us and when she asked who did it you stepped up. God you were never afraid to pick a fight. I tried to tell her it was actually me and you just wouldn't let up so she ended up just throwing us in our room for a month." Bucky eye's were somewhere else, somewhere very far away, in fact almost 90 years away.

"Bucky why-"

"I knew from that day I could count on you. That you would always have my back"

"I'm with you til' the end of the line Barnes"

"And when does that line end?"

"Not until we are both dead, which with all the serums we have floating in our body, might be a while" Steve's smile was genuine and Bucky's was too. "You know why we sit here, she's over there bored out of her might looking for someone to sweep her off her feet" Bucky followed Steve's gaze. He was looking at (y/n) and Nat.

"If I tried to sweep Romanoff off her feet, I would lose my other arm" This response led Rogers to snort and bend over laughing. 

"Hey smartass, you know who I was talking about. She likes you, you know." Bucky stared at her. She did look really damn beautiful in that dress. Her eyes met his and he had no idea what to do. He thought back to what happened in the training room and he wanted to dart his eyes away but her playful smile wouldn't let him. Fuck this, there was no way he was ignoring her this whole party. He grabbed another beer and turned to Steve.

"Don't doing anything stupid while I'm gone"

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you!" Bucky laughed and made his way over to the only Russian in the whole world that didn't drink. As he approached he started to get very confused.

"......-get him to dance, I'll dye my hair" He stood in front of the two women now. (y/n) was the one to make the remark and she turned his head to him and chuckled "I dared Romanoff here to dance with Bruce and she would only do if it turned into a bet"

"Yeah so, If I get him to dance with me, I get to dye (y/n) hair any color I want"

"Wait hold up, not any color, and not you!"

"Thems the rules shorty"

"Fine, but your going to thank me later because you got to dance with him and I'm the reason why!"

"I can dance with him without a bet thank you very much"

"oh so your admitting that you want to dance with him?" (y/n) had finally won. Natasha was silent and (y/n) grinned "If it wasn't for me betting you, you would be too scared to ask him. I know you Natasha and you need to be pushed to do shit like this" Natasha got up and put down the drink,

"Seats all yours Soldier. I'm thinking a nice blue would be nice, or maybe red? Oh I know, pink!" She smirked and walked off.

"Pink...Hum...No sure it fits you" He smiled and touched part of her hair as if inspecting it.

"She better not" She smiled and propped her head up with one hand. "Well soldier, you clean up nice" 

"Thanks, you look amazing, by the way" He smiled, it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be

"Oh as charming as always, I see" She smiled and took a sip of her drink

"only when I'm with you, doll" yeah the training room scene was spinning in her head, but she didn't blame him. He's probably scared he's too scarred for her, which is not even close to true. He looked at her drink. "(y/n)...is that apple juice?" Her laugh was his heaven

"I have no shame. It tastes good, looks like whiskey, and won't get me drunk"

"Beautiful and smart, you're the full package (y/n)" She just shook her head and looked at the dance floor. One of her favorite songs was playing and she knew Tony must have done it for her because he hated the song.

"All I want is nothing more  
to hear you knocking at my door  
cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy man I'm sure.."

His eyes were transfixed on her "(y/n)..." He placed his hand out and nodded to the dance floor. if he didn't remember how to dance than he would make it up. She grabbed his hand and let him lead her out to the center of the floor. He put his hands on her hips and dragged her close to him. She weaved her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest.

"So you brought out the best of me  
the part of me I've never seen  
you took my soul and wiped it clean  
our love was made for movie screens"

"(y/n).." She moved her head and looked up at him this time he would not let his brain let her go. She was his and he would do anything for her. She was his everything, the one thing that could bring him back. He was happy with her and he knew how he felt. He loved her, everything about her. Her laugh and the different smiles she would give depending on the situation. He liked her angry face too, she would scrunch up her nose like a bunny and it was hard to take her seriously. He loved the way her (h/c) hair would drape itself on her shoulders. He loved the way her body curved, he would swear that even with sweatpants and a big t-shirt she was prettier than any model. His eyes were his favorite thing about her. They always shined when she looked at him. "(y/n) I-"

*fucking explosions and shit...what, did yall not believe that Hydra would crash this party?

Tony had instantly gone off and grabbed the nearest suit he could. 

"JARVIS where did it come from?" Steve and the rest had met in the middle with Bucky and (y/n)

"It seems your floor, Sir" Steve gave a worried glance at Bucky

"Hydra?" Thor spoke, hammer already in hand

"Oh it's Hydra. Damn. I was wondering why they were so quiet." Tony now flew down in a suit and opened his face hatch thingy. Steve immediately took charge 

"We need to get them out of here" He gestured to all the people. "Bruce you calm them down and get them into the elevator, Clint you stay in the elevator to make sure none of Hydras minions pop up. Thor you, Bucky and Tony all slowly make you way down the stairs and get rid of the goons who float up to the upper levels. I'll take Nat and (y/n) and we'll scout out where the explosion happened, got it?" Everyone nodded and Bucky gave a final squeeze to (y/n) hand before running off with Thor and Tony. (Y/n), Steve and Nat were the first in the elevator and went one floor above where the bomb had gone off. All the damage was closer to Bucky's and (y/n) room and Steve and Nat gave her a worried look. They slowly made their way down and found some agents scouting the area. Romanoff took on the ones in Bucky's room, Steve handle the ones in his and (y/n) rooms and she got rid of the ones in the kitchen and living room. She had hopped down from the rubble and sent a desk at one of the men, spooking the others. Her eyes were orange and soon objects in the room mirrored them. She sent them flying, some dodged her attack while others feel victim to it. Before she knew it three of them had closed in on her. She quickly kicked the knife out one of their hands and used her powers to make it come to her. She quickly took the men down, receive a scratch or scar here and there. After she finished she began to seek out Steve and Nat. They were both a little beaten up, but it was nothing compared to the two men who entered the floor huffing. Thor had cuts and burns on his whole body and Tony's suit was spewing electricity as he tried to take it off. (y/n) scanned to the two men then noticed something was off, very off.

"Where's Bucky?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) the song is 'All I want' by Kodaline (no it's not actually my favorite song)
> 
> 2) yes I know I just pulled a 10 and Rose 
> 
> 3) Some of you have just guessed what I'm about to do in the next chapter, some of you are wrong and I bet some of you are right (I'm sooo sorry if you guessed right)


	9. Silent Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh noooo, oh nooooooooooo, I'm just gonna go burrito myself in some blankets and hide. I'm so sorry....
> 
> love ya fam..
> 
> -Z

Thor, Tony and Bucky had made their way down to the training floor, taking out any men they found along away.

"I do not like this. There are too few men here." Thor gripped his hammer with so much strength his knuckles were turning white.

"For once the Hammer head is right It's like they are waiting for us-" Tony had his gloves up ready to fire. Footsteps cut him off and SHIELD agents surrounded them. They had guns aimed at the 3 and the ring leader stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Actually, we were just waiting for him" His cold eyes starred at Bucky who now retreated closer to his party. He looked around him and noticed even more men coming in. They had strange weapons he had not seen before and some walked in wearing full suits of metal that were much bigger than Starks. He knew some of them, both from Hydra and SHIELD. Of course they had infected their enemy. Hydra was a virus and SHIELD was a perfect victim. No wonder they had gone under the radar, they had help on the inside. "Take them out" It was a deep voice. Bucky had no idea who he was, but he must have been high up to know about the Winter Soldier. The gun fire started and would not stop until each Avenger was lying on the floor. Tony took out some of the men with his concentrated energy source, but one of them had placed a round ball on his arm. He spun around trying to get it off him.

"What the hell is this thi-"A sudden bolt of electricity had shot out of the ball that now toppled to the floor. Thor could hear Tony's screams and when he looked over he saw the entire Ironman suit was spewing currents of electricity. As he headed over to help out his friend one of the gigantic metal suits had stepped in front of him. 

"Zeus, I would get away from that thing" Bucky was hiding behind a punching bag with a rifle in his hand. He had gotten it from on of the Hydra personnel and was taking aim at everything that didn't have golden long hair or fly around. 

"Oh please what can one little suit do to-" It had punched him right in the stomach, sending him flying. Bucky rolled his eyes and continued to fire. Thor stood up and grabbed his hammer. "Oh, now it is on." He swung it at the suit and it caused it to fly back. Thor stepped over the suit and raised his hammer above his head. A loud clash could be heard as the hammer landed on the stomach of the suit. The helmet came flying off and an unconscious SHIELD agent was visible. "See man of pessimism? There is nothing the great Thor Odinson can't handle!" He waved the hammer in his hand with pride. Bucky tried to warn him about the suit behind him, but it was too late. A beam of light had escaped from its hand and hit Thor straight in the back. He knelt to the ground with a ferocious scream and another suit walked forwards and punched him. He now laid still on the ground, giving out a few moans here and there. Tony was also on the ground face down. Little shots of what looked like lightning occasionally shot out of them sides. He didn't seem to be moving. Bucky stepped forward to check on him when two metal hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him up.

"Well soldier, I see you've grown attached to these..." He kicked Thor's hand "...infidels. Especially the one with the long (h/c) hair. You know the one, sometimes her eyes change? Well," He clasped his hands together "I don't know about you Barns, but I love a great romance story and the one you have with Miss, what is it? (l/n)? It's positively entertaining. Such a shame it has to come to an end." He had a dark smile spread across his face 

"Don't. Touch. Her." He stared the man in black down. 

"Oh, we won't...but you will" He gave an ominous laugh and stepped to the side "You see, Barnes, when your little girlfriend worked for us we took her blood to test it. Well when she left we put it to some use. After years of testing it we finally had a subject that didn't keel over and die. So shall I introduce, Wanda Maximoff" Bucky watched as a nervous looking women entered his line of vision. She looked unsure of what she was suppose to do. The man put a hand on her shoulder. "You know what to do, wipe him" He struggles against the metal hands holding him. when he saw there was no way to break free he tried to plead with the women who was walking toward him.

"Please, don't do this. I can't hurt her, I won't. Hydra isn't what you think. Please I don't want to hurt her or anyone!" She saw fear in his eyes and she hadn't even done anything to him yet.

" 'Her?' " She looked back at the boss who just scowled at her and pointed to her necklace. "I'm sorry I have to do this..."

"No! Hydra is using you! your nothing to them. They could kill you without even batting an eye." He struggled harder only to have metal dig into his shoulders.

"I know, but they have my brother." Her voice was quite and she was gripping her necklace for dear life. "I'm sorry.." She placed her hand near his head and a red light emerged from them and transmitted into his hair. She saw war, loss, and 70 years as the Winter Soldier. She focused on that and made him remember those times forgetting everything else he knew before or after. His screams got louder and louder until she had pulled her hand away stepped back. The boss took her place and forced his head up, which had previously fallen down limp. 

"Bucky?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

\---------------------

"So they set a trap?" Steve was trying to remain calm and (y/n) had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems that way" Thor was sitting down with Nat looking at his wounds

"They invaded SHIELD, so the only people we can trust is ourselves." (y/n) was trying to keep her voice steady. When Tony and Thor woke up, Bucky was already gone and she had guessed Hydra took him. They all knew the chances of him still knowing who they were was slim. 

"JARVIS. You still there? We need you" Tony had gotten the suit off and was rubbing the arm where the ball was initially. She didn't like how quiet it was. No one was making jokes, no one smiling. She knew it wouldn't be the time for such things, but that never mattered to them. They could be getting shot at and Tony would have some remark to do with her love life, or the fact that Thor crashed his brand new car. 

"Y-Yes S-sir. It seems the e-explosion may have caused-ed some damage though" Tony nodded 

"We will get that fixed later, but for now please tell me you can see Sargent Barns?" everyone stood still, like one move could break JARVIS and Bucky would be lost.

"He-He is on the t-top floor, S-sir" Steve immediately grabbed his shield and headed for the elevator. Everyone was cleared out and Clint and Banner were calling in to Fury. (y/n) followed him.

"Everyone else scout out the tower and outside, make sure no one else is coming unless it is Fury or Coulson." Natasha gave her a 'aye aye Nightmare' and gathered Thor and Tony. Steve and (y/n) headed up to the top floor. "Steve I want you to stay in the elevator'

"Like hell I will!" Steve turned to her in surprise.

"language old man." She gave a small smile "I don't want him to hurt you, we both know Hydra wasted no time on him. He has no idea where he is or who, he only knows who he has to kill."

"That includes you (y/n). We are going to get him back...together"

"and if he kills us?"

"Then we'll die together too" She gave him a small smile and the elevator opened.

"When he wakes up...tell him I was head over heels in love with him, Ok?" He gave her a confused look until her eyes quickly became orange and the memories of Peggy and the war flashed through his mind. She pressed the ground floor button and jumped out of the lift before it closed. "Sorry Rogers, but he's going to need you..." She quietly walked to the center of the room and looked around. She didn't see anyone. Could JARVIS be confused, did he go to a different floor? She heard a light shuffle behind her and quickly caught the hand that was about to jab her with a knife. It was made of metal. "der'mo (shit)." She spun around to face him. There was no recognition in his eyes. he had no idea who she was. which was why he was confused when she started to cry. "Bucky..."

"Shut up! I am not Bucky!" He swung at her again only to miss. They went back and forth, just like when they had sparred. She was losing energy again. Her mind was spinning, how can she get him back before he kills her. He had gotten to close to her and left a long cut on her arm. She screamed and staggered back a bit. He charged her again and she gave him a swift kick in the stomach that sent him back. She promised herself she would never do this, not after the night he had his nightmare, but it was the only way. She straightened her back and looked at him. He stood up too and starred her down. She didn't have much energy left. Just knowing he had no idea who she was left her drained. Her hands started a soft yellow that became a light orange. It was dim, but it was enough. Her eyes changed shortly after that and Bucky just stood there. He had no idea what to think, according to his memories this was the first time he'd seen it happen. 

"davayte posmotrim, chto u vas yest' (Let's see what you've got)" She gave him a smile and he walked toward her with a knife. He tried to dig the knife in one of her arms, but she ended up grabbing his hand and forcing the knife to drop. She kicked it away form them and stared at his eyes.

"what are you doing" He was confused so very confused, it reminded her of every time she would talk about something from this decade and he would stare blankly at her until she explained it. This caused her to chuckle. and he just glared at her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He could see her eyes better. they were beautiful, lit up. He found himself thinking of fireflies. That quickly faded when he remembered Hydra and his mission. 

"Vy ne narushena (you are not broken)" She said in a quiet voice. She put her hand up to his head. Right then she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down and saw he had hidden an extra knife that was now sticking out her side with his hand still on the handle. He twisted it and She felt her whole body go numb. She would have to work fast. She looked back up at him and held on to his shoulder for support. She took her hand once more and this time petted his hair. She saw all the memories Maximoff had seen. She knew she could just make this worse. Hell, he might not even be able to ever come out of Winter Soldier mode, but it was worth a shot. She thought back to what Tony had said, She had protected them every mission. She felt like it was her job, like she owed it to them. When Fury told her he would give her back her life he wasn't lying. He gave her Bucky and that sure as hell was enough for her. She looked back on his childhood and found some memories with Steve that she knew would ignite the flame. Once she felt this shoulders relax she went to more recent memories. She showed him a couple of laughs he had with Banner, the jogs he had gone on with Steve, their kiss. She started to see only black then. It wasn't Bucky, it was her. She lost so much blood, she was lucky he hadn't taken the knife out or she would be dead by now. why didn't he take the knife out? He's a trained assassin, even she knew to always take the knife out.

"(y/n)?! (Y/N)?! oh God what did I do...no please (y/n) I love you, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me, I need you!" Is that Bucky? Good, he knows who he is. She didn't feel herself falling until his voice brought her back. His face was in the crook of her neck and she was staring at the ceiling. At least she thought she was looking at the ceiling. Everything was black. She closed her eyes as her breathing slowed. He loved her. She gave a small smile as the orange light from her hands faded. The elevator opened and Natasha and Tony rushed out. Natasha stopped dead in her tracks. Something inside of her died. Her eyes went blank as did her mind. There is no way her little sister was dead. She knew they weren't related but there was no body who could tell her otherwise. Tony rushed to her side and felt her pulse.

"Shit, James. Pick her up and bring her to my lab right now" Bucky immediately did what he said and followed him to the elevator. He noticed Natasha's fists tighten when she saw him. he in no way blamed her, he hated himself too. As Tony past by her he just shook his head and pressed the 41st button. Natasha followed and let Bucky in after. He looked at (y/n) and tears welled up in his eyes. She looked like she was sleeping, but this was so much worse. The elevator held silent screams as they rode in complete quiet. for them it couldn't have gone slower. 10 seconds that would echo in their minds weeks after tonight. 10 seconds that could have gone into saving her. 10 seconds they could have had to hear her laugh one last time. After the longest 10 seconds of any of their lives the elevator opened. As the doors opened the altered but unmistakable voice of JARVIS gave out a haunted message to his creator.

"S-sir, there app-appears to be no vit-vital signs coming from-from Miss (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yes.....I just did that


	10. Pink Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...How could you do that to (y/n)...I'm coming to your house and I'm deleting your account"
> 
> ^ actual text I got from a friend this morning
> 
> well last chapter shit went down
> 
> This chapter things happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how specific I am. Welp gli miei amici, we have reached the final chapter. Will it end in tears? Yeah, I'm not sure yet.

It was a quiet day in the tower. It had been a little more than 2 weeks since Hydra crashed the banquet, Tony had Steve's floor fixed and JARVIS was working properly again. Nobody really talked any more. Steve didn't leave for jogs, Tony made no dumb jokes, Thor stopped eating the poptarts. Banner was never seen, he was always in the lab watching the screens. Natasha slept in her old room, cuddling a pillow that smelled like her shampoo. Clint stayed away in his little vents so no one would see him cry. Bucky just stared at the wall. They didn't feel like a team anymore. After 3 hours of looking at an old picture from when (y/n) had first gotten to the tower Natasha slowly made her way out of her room. She walked out to the living room and saw Bucky just blankly looking at the TV. Steve was in the kitchen pretending he was actually reading whatever was printed on the newspaper. She said nothing to the two as she droned on into the elevator. It had become a tradition she learned to hate. As it made it's way to the 41st floor she tried to rid herself of any hope that her eyes were open. Thinking otherwise just lead her to heart break. They were always closed, like she was sleeping. That's how Banner described it. An endless sleep. She wasn't dead, no, but it sure seemed like it. JARVIS's systems were broken after the explosion so he read her as dead. At least that's what Tony said. She made her way up the glass steps and walked into the room. Her eyes were shut. 

"Anything?" She was holding back tears

"No change..." Banner was looking at the heart monitor. Up and Down, Up and Down. "I'm going to try and sleep...you can stay here if you.." He trailed off as she sat beside her friend.

"Thanks Bruce" Her voice cracked and he put a hand on her shoulder before walking out. "You know..you aren't aloud to do this. Make people care about you and then just.." She was in tears, she couldn't stop them as she wiped her eye. "I hate him, for what he did, I know you would be yelling at me and saying he had no idea and I know that's true but. I need someone to blame because this is someone's fault (y/n). Maybe it's mine? I knew I should have gone with you. I knew you would pull some stupid stunt with Rogers like that. I knew and I didn't do anything." She moved a strand of hair away from (y/n) face and continued "You know we still have to dye your hair. remember? We bet, and guess who won! He's not a bad dancer actually, I mean he may have stepped on my foot once or twice, but he's sweet." She tried to steady her breathing "So you have to wake up now, ok? Tony bought some pink dye, I'm thinking we can just do the tips so you wouldn't completely hate it." She laughed despite herself. "just please wake up.." 

"She hate's being told what to do" Clint was hanging in the doorway looking at the two girls. 

"I know" She chuckled 

"Rogers is the only one who can boss her around." He grabbed a chair and sat down next to the redhead.

"I wouldn't even call it 'bossing around' He more like begs her to do something and she will reluctantly comply." 

"Yeah, she's a stubborn one. I remember one time we were on a mission in Russia, of course I had no idea what anyone was saying and we had gotten totally lost. So I took (y/n) and we walked up to this old lady who was selling some voodoo shit, I don't know. But anyway I had (y/n) translate for me and I told her to ask for directions. So this lady, I mean she was ferocious, she starts ranting and yelling at me and ended up smacking me right across the face. Now earlier I may have accidently grazed (y/n) with one of my arrows because she was annoying me and I knew it wouldn't really hurt her. Yeah, big mistake. Instead of asking the lady for directions she told her I had said that I remembered her from the night before and she was the cow I had gotten into bed with me after one drink. after the lady slapped me she said something else in Russian and poured salt on my head. I swear Nat, you should have seen this women, I legitimately had a red hand on my cheek for 4 hours after that and (y/n) couldn't stop laughing. She still hasn't told me what the women said or why she threw salt at me."

"She cursed you, you tupitsa (dumbass)" Both Clint and Natasha turned their focus on the girl in the bed. Her eyes were open and she was trying to sit up. Nat rushed over and helped her not knowing what to say. "Because of your stupid arrow I still have scar on my arm." She gave a weak laugh and looked at the two who seemed to be in shock. "what? should I just go back to being in a coma?" Nat wrapped her arms around her with Clint following her lead.

"Never."

"Ok mom, dad, stop suffocating me!" They both laughed and let go only to have Bruce, Tony, Thor and Steve run in.

"Lady (y/n)!" Thor held out a poptart which she thankfully grabbed.

"I made JARVIS update me if anything changed" Tony huffed out, it looked like they had all ran there. 

"God, kid, you scared the hell out of us, 2 and a half weeks of no sarcastic Russian remarks was making us go crazy " Steve had a huge smile on his lips.

"Where's her boyfriend? He might want to know he did not kill the girl he's in love with." Clint looked at the men and (y/n)'s attention was drawn to them

"is he ok?" She didn't care about the pain in her side, he was much more important.

"yeah, he's fine..if you'd call it that. He kinda looks like how I imagine Romeo looked when he thought Juliet was dead...the first time" Tony sat at his computer with a grin

"We decided it was better for (y/n) to just see him in person when she was feeling better so he wouldn't have as much guilt seeing her stuck in a bed" Steve was watching Natasha as she headed to a drawer and opened it up.

"well in that case I feel fine;" She tried to get up, but Bruce stopped her

"Nice try, a couple more days, maybe even tomorrow, but you just woke up, you need to rest." 

"I have been 'resting' for the past 2 weeks...and a half. I want to see Bucky." She gave a dramatized sigh and notice Nat holding something behind her back

"Well, since she's stuck here I petition we give her a new hairstyle" she brought a small box out from behind her back. Pink hair dye. Oh god how much (y/n) just wanted to talk to Bucky. They had given her some normal clothes to change into. She looked at the bandage on her stomach, it wasn't that bad. Nothing Buck should feel guilty over, but she knew he was probably drowning in it. There is no way she was waiting more than a day to see him. After Tony and Nat forced her to dye the tips of her hair it was already 11 at night. The boys slowly left each giving her a kiss on the forehead and heading off to bed. Nat was the last to leave.

"Hey Nat, did they ever find the girl? Wanda I think?"

"How did you know-"

"I saw her when I went into Buck's memories"

"No babe we didn't, a couple of them escaped, but not the majority. SHIELDS down, but the tower is secure now. Tony made sure of that. Listen, we will talk about this tomorrow ok? Get some rest." She gave her usual beautiful smile and made her way back to her room. After (y/n) knew she was gone she slowly got out of bed. Damn her side hurt. She made her way down the stairs and sat on the bottom one She was praying JARVIS did not tell Tony what she was up to. She used her powers and made a rolly chair come to her. She hopped in it and rolled herself over to the elevator. She had a bright, proud smile on when she went into it. It went to her floor and she silently made her way past the kitchen.

"I think Banner told you to rest." Steve was up and laughing at her.

"You tell anyone and you will never see your shield ever again" She had a smile on her face but her eyes weren't lying. 

"He's in his room sleeping, and I will be in mine, doing the same thing" he gave a happy nod and headed to his room. She followed him down the hall. he stopped short before going in. "I missed you (y/n)"

"I missed you too old man" He smiled and walked into his room. She waited for his door to close before looking at Bucky's. She has waited too damn long to back out now. She quietly opened his door and looked at his bed. He was sleeping without the covers on and he was holding on to a pillow. She laughed to herself, had he always looked this cute? She closed the door and made her way over to his bed. She softly dropped herself on his bed so she was facing him. "Bucky, hey Buck" He groaned a little and slowly opened his eyes. Who the hell was that? Is someone in his bed? It was a Russian accent. Shit. 

"(y/n)!" he sat up and looked down at her

"hey soldier" She sat up also and looked at him "Did not pick you for the cuddling type" She gestured to the pillow, but his gaze never left hers.

"What...your awake? Wait, no you should get away form me, It's my fault-" She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. 

"it was in no way your fault, it was Hyrda's. plus you saved me, yes? The knife."

"I didn't take it out.."

"See? Part of you knew. Listen to me James, I will never blame you for this, no one will. Ok maybe Natasha, but she'll get over it." He held her there, taking her in. Her smell, her warmth. He pulled her lips to meet his in a deep kiss. It was short and sweet and he felt like he could die happy right there. He pulled back so that his forehead was touching hers and he looked at her shining (e/c) eyes

"I love you (y/n)" He placed his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too, Bucky" She laid down and placed her head on his chest as he kept one arm around her. This is where she was suppose to be. This was home, for both of them. He would never again let her get hurt and she would make sure he always knew who he was. He gave a small happy sigh and played with her hair. He watched as the metal that were his fingers entangled themselves with the rich (h/c) locks. He sat there and played with her hair for what seemed like an hour until he finally noticed something.

"(y/n)?"

"Hum?"

"Your hair is pink"

"Shut up, Barnes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it has been a fun ride! Seriously this was a fucking blast and you guys are the best. I am in no way done making fanfics, now I just don't know what to move on to. Should I do a Pietro one? (I'm literally in love with him) or a Steve one? And I would need prompts. So if you have any suggestions, shoot! Just come up with a little story and I will make it inot a big one! (I'm not good at one shots because I always want to make it into something bigger sooooo) 
> 
> Thank you fam for everything.
> 
> I LOVE YOU
> 
> -Z


End file.
